Moraie (Game)
Moraie is a popular card game the children of Therica play in the current age of Therica based upon past events in the world involving a summoner named Moraie. Gameplay in Moraie is a mixture of combating cards (based off of the creatures real Summoners use from the Neverrealm) against opponent players (or Rivals) using imitation elemental crystals called Macina Spheres of different colors (EG: Green for Earth, Clear for Air, Blue for Water, Yellow for Light, and Purple for Darkness) for various effects. The game has been around Therica for many years, but has only been popular within the last four years and has grown more and more popular as the years pass. There are many stores dedicated to the selling of these cards to the kids of Therica, the most popular being 'Moraie and More' which is located in the Golden City of the Albians in Manu. Story of Moraie: This is the Story of Moraie, according to the official Virapets: Summoner TCG rulebook: A long time ago, during the golden age of Therica, there was a great and powerful Summoner who had learned the art of sealing creatures from the Never-realm into a simple card and then was able to release them by using Macina, which are shattered element crystals. This Summoner eventually found and possessed many powerful creatures in the Never-realm from all around the world. Because of this, the Summoner gained much respect among everyone from miles around, and tales of his heroics began to drift all through the world. Eventually, many young Summoners came to him from all around to learn of his secret sealing power and barter for at least one of his powerful sealed creatures, while he did teach them how to become a better Summoner, he never revealed his secret of sealing. But then a power-hungry deity appeared on Therica and attempted to grab up each nation in his fist to prove that he was better than the creator deity. This is what was called the Age of Darkness; Those who allied themselves to the light rose up against the deity of darkness and a great war began to ravage the entire world. The Summoner fought valiantly, defeating many enemies by using his creatures creating even more tales of his warriors heart, stubbornness, and fearlessness. However, one day he was caught off guard and captured... One of his more powerful decks were stolen from him and given to a rival Summoner, one who had nothing but greedy and dark intentions in his heart. When the good Summoner was rescued by a band of Albian soldiers he vowed revenge on the evil Summoner… Months later the powerful Summoner met the evil Summoner on the battlefield. The Summoner had found the secret to sealing creatures into the cards and now not only did he have the good Summoners deck, but many new, more powerful creatures sealed into his own cards. It was then that an epic battle was fought between the two sides, Light and Darkness. The battle lasted for three days, each Summoner drawing out an endless supply of creatures, each more powerful than the last. But, both Summoners knew that their Macina supply would soon run out and they would then collapse from exhaustion onto the war ravaged ground, but on they fought, hours passed by and the Summoner finally gained the upper hand by summoning a Golden Drako card, a rare creature indeed, and attacked the Summoner himself. The evil Summoner fought back as hard as he could, but with no avail, the Summoner dropped to the ground, defeated. Years later, the Summoner died, and to this day, no one knows where his deck is, or the location of his secret scroll of sealing… It is said that the game of Moraie came about based upon the story of Moraie and the secret of sealing… Now days people take up their Moraie decks and challenge their rivals to a battle to see who is the greatest Summoner in Therica! Category:Games In Therica